The Old And The New
by KlainebowKlisses
Summary: When Kurt and Blaine have a picnic, it turns into something special for them. But what will happen after they are interrupted? Will they finally get there moment? Klaine fluff.


**I finally thought of another idea, so here it is! **

"Here! Here is perfect!" Blaine sprinted through the park, eyes glinting, and a massive gin set upon his face.

Kurt gave an exasperated sigh, as his best friend hastily dodged a dog walker, muttering his apologies, before continuing to run across the woodland park to a deserted oak tree.

Kurt quickened his pace, trying desperately to hold back a chuckle, as Blaine opened up the picnic box that he had clutched in his hand, pulled out a red and white checked picnic blanket, and hastily placed it on the ground before the warm summers breeze could catch it.

He sat down cross-legged, and beamed at Kurt who hadn't managed to reach him yet. He looked rather like a small child, sitting there. He was so happy and so excited.

Kurt chuckled, taking long strides down the path that led to Blaine.

Kurt had had to stay at Dalton for the weekend, as Burt and Carol were going on a well deserved break. When they had protested about leaving Kurt in the house on his own, as Finn was spending the whole weekend at Puck's, Kurt had quickly suggested that he would stay at Dalton over the weekend, as Blaine was going to be staying too, because his parents were too busy with work-commitments.

After some persuasion, and many uttering's of "I'll be fine! I'll have Blaine there with me!" the couple had set off the day before.

Blaine had suggested Saturday morning, that the two boys go for a picnic, and Kurt, already bored at being stuck in Dalton with not a lot to do, had hastily agreed. He would go anywhere with Blaine, if it made him happy, and he adored spending time with the dapper, curly haired boy.

As the breeze softly caressed Kurt's face, he tore his eyes from his smiling friend, and looked around the park.

There weren't many people there, a few families with children screaming in delight as they played on the nearby play park, couples walking hand in hand through the trees, faces alight with adoration, as the trees softly swayed above them, their green leaves rustling in the breeze.

Kurt sighed, turning away from them and averting his eyes to the ground. He couldn't help the pang of jealousy shooting through him. It happened every time he looked at couples around school, and in glee club.

_He _wanted to do that with _his _boyfriend. He wanted to walk hand and hand through a gorgeous park with the person he loved. To have a picnic cuddled up to each other. He tried to ignore that the person he was imagining himself next to was Blaine.

Kurt had come to the realisation a few weeks ago that he did, in fact, love Blaine. Or what he thought was love. He couldn't help but smile when he was with him, couldn't help the way his heart sped up when he saw him walking towards him, couldn't help the way he felt so safe in his strong arms. He knew it wasn't like Finn or Sam. Blaine was actually gay for a start. But his and Blaine's friendship was strong, and the way Blaine listened to him so carefully was a wonderful thing. But the mixed signals Blaine had been sending him since the day they had met were just plain confusing. He knew that they were just friends, and that's probably all they would ever be. But the hugs that lasted longer than friendship protocol, the constant hand holding, and what some might even call flirting, was making him question Blaine, and what he thought of Kurt. Neither of the boys was willing to make the first move, however.

Snapping out of his daze, he realised he was now standing under the oak tree, right beside Blaine.

Blaine was staring up at him, his massive grin still in place.

"Took you a while!" He said jokingly. "I'm starving! Come on, let's eat!" he said, as he hastily flung the picnic box open and dived in for food. Kurt silently sat down beside him. Both boys were leaning against the tree, shoulders pressed firmly together, and legs brushing each others.

Kurt tried to ignore the surge of happiness that coursed through him at this contact, and instead took the sandwich Blaine was holding out for him.

"Thanks." He smiled, as Blaine immediately started tearing into his own. Kurt could only gape at the boy, crumbs flying everywhere has he relentlessly demolished the sandwich in his hand.

"Really, Blaine?" He said in astonishment. "You just ate breakfast…" He twisted his wrist, and checked his watch, "an hour and a half ago. How can you be hungry already?"

Blaine turned to him, mock horror on his face. "Hey! I need my food, okay? And this sandwich is like heaven."

"Its just ham." Kurt replied.

"Exactly. Heaven" Said Blaine through a mouthful of sandwich.

Kurt sighed, amazed ay the boys' appetite, and started to take small bites from his own ham sandwich.

10 minutes later, after conversing in between bites, both boys were finished eating their sandwiches. Blaine had managed to wolf down five, much to Kurt's astonishment, while he settled with two. Kurt was just starting to eat his banana, when he felt a calloused finger lightly brushing over his hand that was resting on the picnic blanket. He looked down at Blaine, who was hunched over and staring intently at Kurt's hand, continuing to trace small circles on it. Kurt smiled lovingly at the boy, whos hazel eyes looked golden with the sun sparkling in them. As much as Blaine's mixed signals frustrated him, he did love Blaine's seemingly random bursts of affection towards him. It made Kurt's heart swell, even though they were just friends. But was this what friends do? The question just kept coming back to him. Although if they could never be together Kurt thought he could settle for just friendship, as long as they still had moments like this.

After about a minute of sitting like that, Kurt just staring at the boy, Blaine stopped moving his finger, and decided to gently hold his hand instead, their fingers linking together. But as he did this, he turned to Kurt with a questioning gaze, as if asking if this was ok. Kurt softly smiled back at the boy, though it was like something had changed with Blaine. He had never been so careful with his movements, and he knew by now that holding Kurt's hand was okay with him. So why was he suddenly unsure of himself?

Blaine started eating a biscuit with his free hand, and Kurt went back to his banana, promising to himself that he would think about this more later.

Once Kurt had finished his banana a couple of minutes later, he looked up at the bright blue sky as he waited for Blaine to finish munching on his second biscuit. What little clouds there was were slowly drifting across the sky. Kurt had always thought clouds were fascinating and beautiful. Hr wished he could reach up and grab them, even though he knew they would just feel like damp air. He settled for staring at them instead, going into a daydream.

"Kurt!" Blaine suddenly exclaimed, a hint of laughter in his voice. He waved his hand in front of Kurt's face, grinning.

"Hm?" Kurt replied rather dazedly, turning around to face Blaine.

He stifled a gasp. When had their faces got this close? They were about four inches apart from each other. Neither boy pulled away, both watching each other intently. Blaine's grin had slid of his face, and was replaced by a small 'o' of shock or wonderment, Kurt couldn't tell. Blaine was staring deeply into Kurt's shining blue eyes, flickering between the two, as if contemplating something.

Kurt realized exactly what, as Blaine's gaze dropped down to Kurt's lips for a moment, and then back up to his eyes, as if questioning him.

Kurt stifled another gasp. Could this really be what he thought it was? After all this time, could Blaine really like him as more than a friend? The way his gaze kept slipping to Kurt's lips and back up again, was giving him the indication that yes, Blaine did like him too.

Kurt leaned half an inch closer to Blaine, and gave in to the urge to look at Blaine's lips. His gaze settled there for a few moments, answering Blaine's question, and the curly haired boy responded by moving an inch closer, eyes widening in bewilderment. Kurt thought finally, _finally, _he was going to have his first proper kiss with the amazing boy whose face was only an inch away from him, as his eyes flickered shut…

"Ahem" Someone coughed beside them, and Kurt snapped his head around, pulling away from Blaine, eyes widening in shock. Blaine mirrored his actions.

Two men were standing a few feet away from them, holding hands.

Both men were around 40, and one was standing slightly in front of the other. The one at the back had a shock of curly black hair, and he looked truly uncomfortable. The man standing in front had cropped fair hair, and piercing green eyes, and he looked amused.

All Kurt and Blaine could do was stare at them in shock. Kurt groaned internally, cursing both men. He had been _so close _to kissing Blaine, and now they were left in an extremely awkward position. And what if they were homophobic?

But then his eyes flickered down to the men's entwined hands, and then down to his and Blaine's linked fingers. Okay, they probably weren't homophobic but what if…

Kurt's internal ramblings were broken off, as the fair haired man spoke.

"We were just wondering," He said, a small smile playing on his lips, "where Maryland Street is from here? We don't come here often and we have a friends party to get to, and-" He was cut off by an elbow jabbing into his side, and an exasperated grimace from the dark haired man. He received a muttered apology, as both men turned back to look at Kurt and Blaine in expectance.

After the initial shock of their near first kiss being interrupted, Blaine pointed to small clearing in the trees, with a small winding path, and managed to stutter out an answer.

"Its…Uh, take the path to the exit down there, turn left, then it's the, uh, third street on your right." He managed a small smile at the end, which looked more like a grimace.

The fair haired man couldn't help but grin at this, and neither could the other man. Kurt couldn't figure out for the life of him how they could possibly find this amusement.

"Thank you!" He said cheerily, with a small chuckle. He unlinked his hand from his partners, and placed it gently around his waist, eliciting a small smile from him. He turned back to the two boys, eyes set upon their linked hands, and with a small smile, said "You make a really cute couple, by the way." And with that, he and his partner turned away and walked down the path Blaine had indicated to them. Both boys could only gape in astonishment.

After a few seconds of silence, Kurt managed to choke out, "What the hell was that?" Blaine turned around to face him, eyes wide.

"I have no idea…" He trailed off, frowning, and then said suddenly, "Do you think they're right? Do we make a cute couple?"

Kurt couldn't think of anything to say to this. Was this Blaine's way of saying he liked him? The way a small smile was playing on his lips, and how he was moving ever closer to Kurt, told him that yes, it was. Before Kurt could think of an answer, their lips were pressed together, and Blaine was gently moving his softly and slowly against Kurt's. After a few moments Kurt pulled away, prompting a small moan of displeasure from Blaine. Kurt chuckled in response. But he hadn't answered the question yet.

"Cute? That's insulting. Try simply amazing." He said, a grin spreading across his face.

Blaine's only answer was to press their lips together roughly, his mouth slightly open and moving against Kurt's like kissing him was something he needed more than air. Kurt managed to smile into the kiss. He had waited so long for this moment, and it couldn't have been any more perfect.

Across the other side of the park, two men, a fair haired one and a dark haired one, were watching the two boys sitting on the picnic blanket, arms around each other and heads leaning together. Smiles were set upon both their faces, and happiness was radiating from them.

The dark haired man turned to his partner.

"Isn't it just like watching our first kiss, Ryan?"

Ryan turned to Simon, and planted a quick kiss on his cheek, grinning cheekily.

"The same weather," he continued, "same park…even the same tree. It's like a mirror image. Though I still think it was cruel of you to interrupt them." He said, a small frown on his face.

"Hey!" Ryan replied. "The old couple that interrupted our first kiss weren't as nice. They were just plain rude. At least _I _was nice. And anyway, what's wrong with me wanting to create a slice of our past? And it worked out for us…" he drifted off, glancing down at the ring on his finger, identical to that of Simon's.

He received a light punch in the arm, and a massive grin from his husband.

"You're and idiot." He said, rolling his eyes.

"But you love me!" Ryan said, again stealing a quick kiss. Simon shoved

him away, laughing.

Ryan pouted at him, only making Simon laugh harder.

"Come on, let's go find Maryland Street." He raised his hands up and made quotation marks with his fingers.

"I actually thought that was a good excuse to start talking to them. You've insulted me." Ryan replied. They both cracked up laughing, and headed out the park, hand in hand.

**Thank you for reading! Please review.**


End file.
